Love
by i heart tamora pierce
Summary: A standalone about when Daine and Numair are courting


A/N: This is a standalone sequel to Secret's Revealed. It's about when Daine and Numair are courting. Slight fluff alert .

Disclaimer: all the people and places belong to Tamora Pierce. I am simply a fan.

Daine slipped into the palace through a side door. She had been working at the stable, talking the horses into letting a new mare join them without harassment, which meant that she hadn't seen Numair since breakfast.

Daine eagerly climbed the stairs leading to Numair's chambers. She knocked on the door softly. When he opened it, she threw herself at him, kissing him fiercely.

"Daine?" Numair asked softly. He sounded almost… Nervous. Daine smiled sleepily at that thought. Numair Salmalin, black robe mage of Tortall, was never nervous.

"Yes?" She asked, watching Numair stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. It was very soothing.

He moved to face her. Daine, about to protest, stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "Will you marry me?" Numair asked quietly.

Daine's heart beat painfully fast. She had been told that no one would marry her, though she didn't believe the Snowsdale folk anymore. She loved him, but _marriage_?

"I'll think about it," Daine told him earnestly, desperately wanting him to understand that she couldn't make a decision like this quickly. To her relief, she saw the flash of understanding in his eyes, along with the degree of hurt that she had known would be there.

She looked down at their joined hands. They looked like they were made for each other. They fit together perfectly, despite the fact that Daine's hands were significantly smaller than Numair's. Daine's intand Numair's relationship was so easy, and she loved him to the point that it was painful to be away from him for long. She needed him. Why shouldn't they wed?

Daine blinked, realizing that Numair was watching her, looking concerned. "I'm sorry," she said, blushing. "I was… thinking."

Numair nodded, understanding. "So where were you today? You missed lunch."

Daine was surprised by the change of subject. "One of the mares was having trouble mixing with the crowd. Horses are so stubborn that it took the whole morning." Numair nodded again, smiling to himself.

"What?" Daine asked suspiciously. He immediately resumed his look of utter innocence, a look that didn't fool Daine in the least.

"Nothing, Magelet," Numair said teasingly. "I was simply thinking that 'stubborn' describes someone I know perfectly."

Daine, guessing who he meant, scowled. Then it was her turn to smile mischievously. "You are absolutely right, Numair. Alanna is _very_ stubborn."

Numair grinned. "I'll tell her you said so."

"She'll take it as a compliment."

"Undoubtedly."

Daine looked deep into his eyes, seeing the reassuring love that was always in Numair's eyes when he looked at her. She reached up to pull him down to her, kissing him softly, then deepening the kiss. Heat filled her body as she felt Numair's hands on her back. She closed her eyes, pulling him closer.

Daine undid the buttons on his shirt, sliding her hands over his back. Suddenly he stiffened. Knowing what had made him stop—they had been in situations like this before!—Daine sighed, forgetting his proposal as she scowled at him.

"Numair, I already told you, I don't care what they say about me-," she started.

"It's not that," Numair said softly.

"Then what is it?" Daine inquired impatiently.

"Sweet, I don't want to ruin your reputation."

"I have no reputation to ruin! The Court gossips had us in bed since you became my teacher!"

"This is different. This is… Real." Numair looked at her pleadingly. Daine sighed. He always won.

"Fine."

Numair brushed his fingers over her cheek, making her shiver. "I love you," Daine murmured.

"I love you too, Magelet."

The next morning, Daine found Alanna sitting at a table in the Rider's mess hall, staring down at her porridge disdainfully. Daine, knowing that Alanna was not usually a morning person, approached her cautiously. "Alanna?" She asked carefully. "Are you all right?"

Alanna looked up, startled. "Naturally," she responded drily. She hesitated for a moment, and then asked, "Are you?"

Daine, surprised, answered truthfully, "Not exactly." Seeing Alanna's startled look, she asked, "Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure." Alanna rose with a groan. "I'm done here anyway."

They walked to her quarters, which used to be a storage shed, but now was furnished and perfect for Daine's needs, despite the fact that it was right under the Rider girls' dorms.

Daine settled on her bed; Alanna on the single chair. Daine stared at her lap, unwilling to start.

"So, what's troubling you?" Alanna asked patiently.

"Numiar-" Daine stopped, her voice breaking. "Numiar asked me to marry him."

"Daine!" Alanna exclaimed. "That's great!" Daine frowned at her, confused.

"You think I should do it?" Daine asked incredulously.

"Of course! He loves you, Daine. I knew him long before you came to Tortall, and I have never, _never_ seen him act the way he does when he's with you. That man is so in love with you that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if you weren't around. You're an essential part of his life; without you, he seems lost. Like that time when you had to scout near the Scanran border and were gone for two weeks. He wandered the hall aimlessly. We had to force him to eat, he was so worried." Daine chuckled. Her reactions were much the same when _he_ was called away for dangerous tasks and she wasn't permitted to join him.

Alanna joined her laughter before becoming serious again. "Daine, I think that if you and Numair wed, neither of you would ever regret it. You two have a connection much the same to Jon and Thayet, and George and I."

Daine smiled, knowing how in love Alanna and George still were, even after years of marriage. The king and queen were much the same. "You really think so?" Daine asked Alanna quietly.

"Certainly. You love him too, otherwise it wouldn't be nearly sickening to be around you two." At Daine's indignant expression, she inclined her head. "I suppose you aren't that bad, considering."

Daine raised an eyebrow at her teasingly, knowing that she was smitten with George when they were together. Alanna, guessing her thoughts, blushed.

"Well. If that's all?" Alanna questioned. Daine nodded absently. Alanna smiled before rising and striding to the door. "I'll see you later. And think on what I said." Daine nodded again as Alanna left.

Daine remained on her bed for a while, thinking, before realizing that she was ravenous. Knowing that she might be able to beg some leftovers from the cooks, she made her way back to the mess hall.

Sure enough, the cooks gave her two apple scones and a small bowl of porridge. Taking her small feast outside, Daine settled by the horse paddocks. Gazing out at the grazing horses, she didn't hear Numair come up behind her until his arms wrapped around her waist. Smelling the familiar scent of spices, Daine relaxed suddenly tense muscles as she leaned back against him, looking up to see his face. He smiled down at her.

"You scared me," Daine scolded, not able to keep the smile from her face. He leaned forward to press his lips against hers. Daine turned to face him, not breaking the kiss. He cradled her head in his hands, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, Daine gazed into his dark eyes. She expected and saw the love there, and knew it was mirrored in her own.

"I don't know," he teased. "I like this kind of reaction."

Daine mock-frowned at him, then pulled him back to her.

That night, Daine wandered around the paddock for the Rider's horses, murmuring and petting them as she looked for a certain gray mare. She wasn't in a hurry, otherwise she would have called to her stubborn pony before.

Finally spotting Cloud, Daine walked over to her. She stroked the mare's forelock, absorbing the peace that only being with her faithful pony or Numair brought her.

After a while Daine returned to the palace, knowing that she would barely have enough time to clean up before supper.

She entered the mess hall, getting her food from the palace servants before scanning the large room for her lanky mage. Finally spotting him, she made her way to his table, careful not to bump the people around her.

Daine settled next to Numair, sliding her hand into his as she reached for her fork. He squeezed her hand absentmindedly. Alanna, sitting across from the couple, smiled to herself and continued her conversation with Onua, Horsemistress of the Queen's Riders and Daine's employer.

Daine glanced at Numair, who was tracing designs on the back of her hand. Seeing that she looked at him, he smiled down at her lovingly. Daine heard Alanna snort and kicked her under the table. She didn't bother to turn away from Numair to scowl at Alanna. It wasn't worth it.

Instead she smiled and finished her dinner, her hand never leaving Numair's.

That night, Daine walked the familiar path to Numair's chambers. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the messenger boy in front of her until she had run into him and they were both sitting on the ground.

"I am so sorry," Daine exclaimed, helping him to his feet.

The messenger mumbled, "Sorry," before hurrying away.

Daine continued to the stairs, watching her surroundings more carefully than before. When she reached Numair's door, she stopped to look at the plaque that bore the name Numair Salamin. Briefly she imagined her name next to his, and smiled before knocking. He opened the door, and Daine stood in the doorway, nervously wringing her hands. Finally she looked up at Numair, meeting his concerned gaze with her loving one.

"Yes," she said certainly.

"Magelet?" Numair questioned.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Daine blushed.

Joy grew in his face. He grabbed her and spun in circles, kissing her deeply. Daine couldn't remember who closed the door, and she didn't care. She kissed Numair back, and twined her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further. Numair pulled back to kiss her collarbone and shoulder. Daine sighed happily.

The next morning, Daine woke up smiling. She turned her head slightly to see the mage next to her. He was sleeping peacefully, an arm draped over her waist. She snuggled closer, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent and enjoying his presence, a comfort she would have for the rest of her life.

Daine smiled again, and tried her name-to-be. _Veralidaine Salmalin. No—that's not right,_ she corrected herself. Daine _Salmalin. I never use Veralidaine._

Daine Salmalin. That sounded right. Satisfied, Daine turned to Numair, closing her eyes as sleep took her once more.

A/N: Sorry there wasn't more fluff, it's harder t

A/N: Sorry there wasn't more fluff, it's harder to write than it looks! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
